A Puzzling Love Event
by satil
Summary: Mima is drawn back inside the Shijin Tenchi Sho, reunited with Tasuki and Kouji. But Tasuki and Kouji become rivals for Mima's love, and all Hell breaks loose when they start fighting for her. The story's finished.
1. Prayers Answered

****

Chapter One

Prayers Answered

**__**

I changed into my pajamas, the usual black sweats and a red tank top. And just as the previous nights since the day I've returned, I knelt before my bed, put my hands together, and prayed. When I was finished, I climbed up into my bed, under the bed sheets, and closed my eyes, slipping into a deep sleep.  


**__**

~*Dream*~

__

"Suzaku Animal Seishi, Mima," Suzaku's Avatar appeared before me, his arms wide open. He sent off a warm aura, making me feel the warmth and security. Upon his forehead was a symbol, that read 'Suzaku.' He represented Tamahome in a way, but still had his individuality. "I've heard your prayers, your voice reaching out to me every night before you slumber. Your divine love for the fifth seishi, Tasuki, I have acknowledged. And the way you feel comfortable in the Shijin Tenchi Sho, I have also noticed. I will answer your prayers, as I have answered Suzaku no Miko's wishes. Don't take this offering for granted, and use your time there wisely. For you might be pulled back when unexpected, but as you wish." He reached his hand out to me. "Come closer, Mima, and be one with me, as Suzaku no Miko is."

Graciously, I put my hand in his, and he pulled me to him, gently. I rested my head on his chest, feeling warm, and content. His red wings of power wrapped around us, and I felt myself fall into him, his body becoming one with mine. Another wave of warmth and security washed over me, the same feeling I had when I was coming in and out of the book, and back in again and back out.

"Arigatou, Suzaku," I whispered, feeling his power wash over me.

****

~*Dream*~

I shivered as I felt chills run through my body, all the way down to my feet. My hair was being thrown this way and that, especially before my eyes, practically blinding me. But when the winds settled down, I stood up and opened my eyes, looking about the surroundings that settled all around me. Trees, all over the place, stood wherever I looked. The singing of birds reached out to me, a morning song.

'Where am I?' I thought, yawning, rubbing my eyes. But as it dawned on me by remembering the dream the night before, I must be back in the Shijin Tenchi Sho, in a forest that lay before a mountain.

__

I will answer your prayers, as I have answered Suzaku no Miko's wishes.

Suzaku's words were repeating in my head, endlessly. His warmth, his touch… it was all so real to me, that I could hardly believe it. But then, I had to, because why else would I be here? In Mt. Reikaku's forest?

My eyes were too tired to look straight ahead anymore, so they settled down on what I was standing on. It was green grass, with flowers decorating the ground. The place seemed to be more beautiful than I remembered, when I first met Kouji…

"Kouji!" I exclaimed, excited about the blue haired, tanned skin bandit. He was the first person I met when I came inside the book, and he was the person who took care of me when I fell ill. But remembering him made me remember Tasuki, the man being the reason for my being here, and for my entire existence.

I walked along the forest, when I passed by a pool of rainwater. When I saw it, I realized the smell of rain that must have fallen the night before. I shuffled my feet, realizing the ground was soft and squishy.

"Gross, and I'm not wearing any socks," I sighed, looking at my tiny, Filipino feet that I acquired from my mother. But my eyes went back to the puddle, and I peered into it. I saw my reflection, and realized that Kouji and Tasuki might not be able to recognize me. My hair was dyed purple, and as it went towards my ends, it went from black, to gold, to silver, each color at least taking up an inch or two. My hair grew fast as soon as I came back home. Some of the girls didn't like my hair at school, because they thought it was weird. But my friends sure did, because they knew I wanted individuality, and my need of being different. They respected my being different from everybody else. When I came back from the Shijin Tenchi Sho, Ikusa told me that she felt something very different about me. Like, I sent off some sort of power and 'maturity.' I was certainly shocked, because I didn't know that I changed so much that Ikusa would bother to take notice and tell me. But one thing she was right about was that I did mature. I no longer wanted to rebel against the school, though every so often I do when I wanted to speak my mind. And I took my schooling and education seriously. But, when I hang out with Miaka and Yui after school, I return to the way I was during the time we were helping Miaka summon Suzaku.

I looked more into my reflection, and a lot of my features have changed in the past year. I've grown taller, breasts became bigger, figure became slimmer, and my eyes no longer showed that I starved for excitement. It only showed that I starved for Tasuki, and the sights of Konan, or Mt. Reikaku. 

---

__

"Mima, you no longer look as if you're our age," Ikusa stated, finishing spraying 'Principal Jukon is Satan' on the school's blacktop. "Something about you changed, as if you're aging faster than the rest of us, like three months faster. You look more of seventeen, than just fourteen. Mima, something's changed, and I don't like it. But I need to respect it."

Ikusa was the most mysterious out of us, but most rebellious. She was also a very deep thinker. Sometimes I wished I were more like her. I used to be, but not anymore.

I wanted to tell her that Suzaku blessed me, being Suzaku no Miko's Seishi, but I just kept my mouth shut. Maybe I'll tell her another time.

---

My green eyes became more of a light, spring green, revealing flecks of blue in them. Surely, Tasuki would know who I am by the character Suzaku had given me a year ago. 

I rolled my eyes, and moved on, deeper into the forest, hoping to see the village that became before Mt. Reikaku.

'Why am I noticing all of this about me now?' I thought, biting my bottom lip. 'It's kind of strange. When I look into the mirror back at home, I just see… me. But when I look at my reflection here, I notice more new things about me than I can ever notice at home.' I picked up a flower up off of the ground, and started fiddling around with it, thinking of the bandits, and Kouji being the great leader of them.

When I looked ahead, I saw sunlight beaming down on a boulder, and upon that boulder, was a boy, who looked maybe, nineteen? He wore red clothing to match his wild, dark orange (that looked almost red) hair. A red fan, a halisen, was strapped on his back, the reflection of the sun bouncing off of its surface.

The boy slightly turned, letting me see his profile. I saw a fang hang out of his mouth, which its corners were turned down, showing he was deep in thought. His eyes were the color of amber, and I could almost see the flames dancing in them. He wore earrings and two beaded necklaces around his neck.

It was just too good to be true.


	2. Found A Beloved

****

Chapter Two

Found A Beloved

Without hesitation, I ran towards him, arms wide open. I could feel my tears run down my cheeks, as joy spread through me.

"Tasuki! Oh, Tasuki!" I cried, as I came close enough to wrap my arms around him, resting my head on his chest. "God, I've missed you. Tasuki!"

He put his arms around me, slowly, but then he held me tight. "Mima… it's you. I… I haven't seen you in so long."

We pulled apart, and I stared into his eyes, he staring into mine. He obviously changed, his appearance proving so. He looked so much older, and when he was seventeen, he was so much like a kid. Tasuki seemed to have matured, just like I have. I guess he was noticing how much I've changed, too.

"How were you able to come back, Mima?" he asked, placing his right hand on my cheek, his thumb rubbing the spot where my character was.

"Suzaku answered my prayers, Tasuki," I answered, putting my hand on top of his, smiling. "My prayers were to be with you."

"You've changed a whole lot, Mima," he put his hands on my shoulders, still examining me. "Your hair, your eyes, your um…" His eyes traveled down to my breasts. "Um…"

I smacked him across the face, leaving a mark. "Baka! You don't stare at me there!" I closed my eyes in frustration, cracking my knuckles.

"G-gomenasai!" Tasuki apologized, rubbing where I smacked him.

"Baka," I glared at him.

His expression suddenly went serious, then he said, "Every day since you've left, I've been coming to this spot, thinking about you. I've missed you a lot, and well…"

I blushed, hearing this from this hotheaded, bag of burden. "How long have I been gone?"

"Two years," he answered, getting on his feet. "So, want to come back to the Mt. Reikaku stronghold? I'm pretty sure lunch is bein' prepared right now."

My stomach growled, and my eyes watered at the sound of food. "Food! Food!" I bounced up and down, clinging onto his arm, looking at him with puppy eyes.

Tasuki slouched, his head hanging. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you're Miaka." He sweat-dropped.

"Om! Om!" I said, still thinking of food. I haven't had breakfast, and didn't eat any dinner the night before, so I had a reason why I was acting like Miaka!

He lead me towards the Mt. Reikaku Bandit Stronghold, while I asked him questions about how he was doing and what he did now since Miaka and Tamahome left.

"Oh, well, I became a bandit, again," he said, not looking back at me to answer. "It's all good, since Kouji's the leader, and everybody considers me one, too, since I'm Kouji's best friend."

"Oh, yeah," I perked up when he talked about Kouji. "How is he doing, anyway?" 

"Perfectly fine," Tasuki replied. "He's enjoyin' bein' the leader of the pack." Even though I couldn't see it, I swear he was grinning.

"How about Chichiri? Where is he now? And what is he doing?"

"You're still asking so many questions at a time!" he complained, me sweat-dropping. "He's fine, I guess. His chi is still strong. He told me that he was gonna stay at Taiitsukun's for a bit, then he'll head towards Konan Palace to see how things are doing over there."

"He's staying at Sunakake-baba's?!" I exclaimed, remembering Taiitsukun's wrinkly, old face that always appears in my nightmares.

"Yeah, I know. How can he stand alla those Nyan Nyan's? They're so annoying." He opened the door to the stronghold, and I followed him through the halls and then into the familiar dining room, where I first saw Hotohori and Nuriko.

A wave of sadness ran through my body as I remembered the two. 'Too bad I can't visit them,' I thought, feeling blue. 'They're… dead.' But when I looked up at Tasuki, I instantly thought of how happy I felt being by him, and that I'm being reunited with the one I loved. 'At least I'm with Tasuki.'

Drunken bandits were all over the place, drinking sake, their breath reeking with the smell of it. A few of them were wasted, and passed out on the floor, right at my feet. Some of them whistled at me, causing me to shiver and feel really grossed out.

"You okay back there?" Tasuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "It's just that… they're staring at me, which is sickening me."

Tasuki took my hand, holding it protectively, and sent a glare at each and every bandit. The ones that were staring at me backed off and returned to their drinking and food.

We sat at a table, and somebody set down two plates of rice and chicken, and two bowls of soup.

"Yum!" I exclaimed, and began to chow down.

In the middle of my eating, I noticed Tasuki looking at me, grinning.

"Huh? What?" I asked, my mouth full of food. "Is there something on my face?"

He laughed. "Damn, you haven't really changed, or if you have, you're becoming like Miaka. Either way, I still love ya. But to answer yer question, no, there isn't anything on your face. I'm just looking at you, remembering how much I've missed seeing your face."

I swallowed my food, and looked down at my food, blushing. "Tasuki…"

"Well, finish up yer food," he began eating again.

Later, he lead me to his room, where he took off his red coat, where underneath, he wore a white shirt that was wide open, revealing his broad chest and six pack.

My eyes bulged when I saw how muscular he really was. I kept looking up and down his body, drooling at the sight of him. He especially had that bad boy look, and the best part was, he's _my_ bad boy!

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Tasuki grinned, sounding vain and highly conceited. "Your admiring my awesome looks, huh?"

I blushed, "Shut up, Tasuki!" I turned my back on him.

I felt his arms slip around my waist, and his warm body rubbing up against mine. I was taller now, so he was able to rest his head on my shoulder. His orange hair mixed up with my purple hair, and I could smell his cologne on me. I loved being in his arms like this, and I felt like I was just going to melt in his embrace.

"We're alone," he whispered, his warm breath heating up my bare neck.

I smiled at the thought. "Yeah, we are, huh?"

He pushed my hair to the side, and put it in front of my right shoulder. I felt his soft, warm lips kiss my neck, causing me to shiver, also making me smile even more.

'He's really romantic when he's alone with me,' I thought. 'It's hard to believe this is Tasuki, but then again, I believe that he is.'

His lips traveled up and down my neck, and then he turned me around. He took my chin in his hand, and lifted my face up to his. I stared into his eyes, feeling myself becoming lost in them. He kissed me, and I felt like I was really going to melt this time, my stomach tying in millions and millions of knots.

'This kiss…' I thought, blushing. 'These warm lips… I've missed him so much, that being with him now is a dream come true.'


	3. Rivalry

****

Chapter Three

Rivalry

This heavenly bliss that I was experiencing all over again was interrupted when the door swung wide open, and I instantly pulled away from Tasuki. In the doorway stood a tanned man, with wild blue hair, and a scar that ran along the left side of his face. He was very well built, and he wore something similar to Tasuki.

"Kouji, ya bastard," Tasuki cursed. "Gotta learn to knock!"

"When do I need to learn to knock?" Kouji asked, grinning. "It's not like you're doin' anythin' widda girl!" But then, his eyes set upon me, and instantly, his eyes widened. "What the hell…?"

"Kouji?" I took a step forward, staring at him in disbelief. He sure looked older than that of the two years before, but still the same as always. I was so happy to see the man that gave me hospitality when I didn't have anywhere to go, and the man that gave me my first kiss.

"Mima?" Kouji looked at me with surprise, but I could see the joy in his bright, green eyes. "Is that really…?"

Tasuki put a hand on my shoulder, and laughed. "No shit, Captain Obvious! It is Mima all right."

"It's nice to see you too, Kouji," I grinned. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Genrou, how long has she been here?" he asked, getting over the big surprise and trying to act all cool again.

"I just came back today," I spoke for Tasuki. "You don't seem all _that_ excited to see me, Kouji. I feel insulted." Tasuki and Kouji fell over at what I said.

"She expects a big welcome, doesn't she?" Kouji asked, whispering.

"Daa…" Tasuki replied, almost was sounding like Chichiri.

I yawned, walking over to Tasuki's bed and sat down, stretching my arms. "I'm so tired… I didn't get enough sleep last night. Can I go to sleep?" I looked pleadingly at Tasuki, hoping he'll let me sleep in his bed.

The two bandits got up, scratching their heads. Then Tasuki answered, "Yeah, sure. No problem." He faced Kouji. "C'mon, let's go grab a drink."

"Sounds good to me," Kouji and Tasuki turned around and left me in the room. But just as Kouji was about to close the door behind him, he turned his head to take one last look at me, then shut the door.

I was wondering why he gave me that look, but then, my eyes shot open again, and I gasped.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, panicking. "Kouji loves me, too!" 

I woke up, feeling energized and ready to explore the Stronghold all over again. But then, I realized that my hand was being held. I looked to who was holding it, and saw that it was Kouji. He looked at me with soft eyes, along with a soft smile that quickly appeared on his face.

"You've finally woken," Kouji said, looking at me with those same lovely eyes I fell in love with two years ago.

But, I didn't love him for long.

"K-Kouji, I didn't…" I started, but Kouji cut me off.

"How are you doing?" he asked, still holding my hand. His eyes locked onto mine, and I saw that he did miss me dearly. Joy and excitement showed in his green eyes.

"I'm fine. But, Kouji…"

"Mima, I've missed you ever since the day you left this place with Genrou to find Suzaku no Miko. I wished I expressed my love to you back then, so that you would know that I still loved you."

"Kouji, I…" I began to worry. Tasuki didn't tell Kouji about us, and that troubled me.

My words were interrupted when Kouji closed in on me, and gave me a kiss. I remember his warm, soft lips. His warmth filled me up inside, making me shiver with delight. I closed my eyes, enjoying his kiss, when I thought about Tasuki. Instantly, I jerked my eyes open and pushed Kouji away.

"No!" I cried, shaking my head. "Kouji, I… I can't do this! I don't love you anymore! I can't love you anymore!"

Kouji backed away from me, and I could see the hurt that he felt. "I-I'm sorry…" He began to blush with embarrassment. "I should have known… Gomenasai, Mima." He quickly left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Shit!" I cursed, clutching the sheets tightly. "Fuck, I kissed Kouji, and now I'm in very much deep shit. I even enjoyed the kiss!" I got up and saw a pair of Tasuki's shoes at the side of the bed. I slipped them on, then walked out into the hallways. It seemed as if the coast was clear, so I wound my way around, and found a door. I opened it, and stepped outside.

I shivered, rubbing my arms. "God, was it always this cold out?" I thought, my teeth chattering. I looked up at the sky, and saw that it was nighttime. The stars looked like shiny, glittering dots in the sky. The moon glowed brightly, brightening up the night sky. The skies were a dark blue, instead of its usual black at home.

Taking my time, I walked down the steps from the Stronghold down to the forest that I was in earlier that day. I wasn't afraid at all of the things that might be lurking around and about, because I was an extra Suzaku Seishi, with the ability to take form of any animal I wished to be.

My bravery was challenged when I heard the howling of a wolf nearby. The howl sent chills up my spine, causing my legs to wobble and my stomach to flip flop. I heard rustling nearby in a bush, causing me to freak out. The blood drained from my face, and I knew I was becoming pale.

"Calm down, Mima. It's just a wolf," I tried calming myself down. "I can take the form of Seiryuu to scare it off. Hell, I'm helluva stronger than any creature in this damned forest." I leaned against a tree, trying to get myself back together. A light breeze blew my hair in my face, and the music from grasshoppers were the only things I heard.

When I felt cool and collected again, I felt something tap on my shoulder.

"**_HOLY HELL! Holy Hell!_**" I screamed at the top of my lungs, jumping away from the tree. I started running around in a circle, freaking out. "**_Holy Hell! _**Holy Hell!" My heart began to beat faster and faster, and my stomach was in knots. 

But then, I heard somebody laughing.

I looked over at the tree, and saw Tasuki, rolling around on the ground, cracking up. He was holding his stomach, and tears were streaming down his face from laughing so much.

"Buhahaha!" Tasuki laughed, pointing at me. "You should've seen the **look** on your face! Hahaha!" He rolled onto his stomach, and began kicking his legs and pounding his fists on the hard ground. "God, you looked **hilareous**! Aaaahahahaha! Shit, that was funny! Ahahaha!"

"Shut up, **BAKA**!" I yelled, kicking Tasuki up into the air.

"_Buah_!" he cried when I kicked him.

"You shouldn't have scared me!" I scolded as I put my hand on my chest, panting, and eyes bugging out. "I seriously thought I was going to die from a heart attack!"

He chuckled. "I couldn't help it! I felt like scaring you."

"You're such a jerk, Tasuki, I swear," I frowned.

Tasuki took my hand. "Sorry 'bout that."

I sighed. "I guess it's okay."

We walked together, side by side, holding each other's hand. I rested my head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment I was sharing with him.

"Tasuki, I'm glad I found you again," I said, softly.

He faced me, and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Let's continue what we started earlier today, hm?" he drew his face closer to me, and his lips landed on my lips.

I enjoyed kissing Tasuki in the middle of a forest, under the starry night sky, the moon smiling down at the earth. But for some reason, I felt like somebody was watching us.

The next morning, I sat in the dining area before any of the bandits were awake. I was afraid that if I went to eat by myself, the drunken men do something to me, even if I do have the power of Suzaku inside of me.

The chef served me rice and chicken, with soup and an extra plate of fried rice.

"You're the only girl around here," the chef smiled at me. He looked very old and tired, but not scared or fearful. He just looked old, tired, and happy. "You deserve a special breakfast." He turned around to continue his cooking.

"Arigatou," I began to eat my breakfast, enjoying every minute of it. "Um… ano…"

The chef turned to face me again. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Aren't you afraid of working in some bandit hideout's kitchen?" I asked, politely eating the fried rice.

"No, of course not," the chef chuckled. "They all respect me, even Kouji and that Genrou fella, although I'm only fifty two years old."

"This is delicious," I complimented.

"Thank you. It's better than the slop I'm serving them." He motioned towards a bucket full of really disgusting looking stuff.

"But they respect you?!" I raised an eyebrow at the slop.

The chef gave a hearty laugh. "One of them made me mad yesterday, so they deserve slop all day."

I laughed along with him.

"Say, you look like a girl that was year four years ago. She was a cute one, that she was."

The chef caught my attention. "Hm? I do?"

"Yes, you do. Ah… let's see… what was her name?" The chef thought for awhile, and then, "Oh, yes. It was Reirei."

"Tell me more about her, please." I finished off my plate of rice and chicken, and moved on to my soup.

"Well, Kouji and Genrou paid an awful lot of attention to her. Reirei indeed wanted to be a bandit herself, so I heard. She be following Genrou around 'til he told her to bother Kouji, and well…"

"Hm? I'm interested." I put the empty bowl on top of the two empty plates, and shoved them aside. 

"When I see them walk together, they seem very happy. They seem to click."

"Like, how?" I urged him to go on.

"Well, Kouji was very much attracted to her, and Reirei was very much attracted to Kouji, too. Reirei was very cute, being fifteen and so full of life. She seemed to enjoy every minute of her life."

"Whatever happened to her?" I sat closer to the counter as I listened closely to the chef.

"Well, she seemed to have, passed on. I watched Kouji, and he seemed very upset over her."

I lowered my eyes at the floor. "Well, arigatou. The food was delicious, and thank you for the story." I got off of my seat when I heard some of the men coming in to get their breakfast.

"Sure, no problem!" The chef gave another smile at me. "Next time, I'll fix you something really good. So, look forward to dinner tonight!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" I waved to him as I left the dining area and head back to Tasuki's room.

Just before I was going to enter the room to wake Tasuki's lazy ass up, I heard yelling inside of the room. I put my ear up to the door, and listened in.

"How could you, Genrou?!" I heard Kouji yell.

"You very well knew my feelings for her, too, damn you!" Tasuki snapped back at him.

"But yours came while you were on that journey with her!" Kouji pointed out.

"Oh, no," I whispered softly. "They're arguing about me."

"I spent almost a year with her, Kouji!" Tasuki started up again. "How could I not become drawn to her?!"

"You shouldn't have started your fucking moves on her, Genrou! I told you when we first met her that I began to really like her. How could you go betray your best friend and go after the girl I love?"

Tasuki started swearing at Kouji, then said, "Well, she **obviously** chose me over you, didn't she?!"

"What about that kiss we had before you two left here?"

Tasuki didn't say anything to that, until, "**FUCK!**" 

I backed away from the door when I heard Tasuki stomp towards it. The door swung open, and then he slammed it closed behind him. I jumped when a loud bang followed.

"Tasuki…?" I called after him.

He didn't turn around.


	4. Invisibility and Ignorance

****

Chapter Four

Invisibility and Ignorance

When I went inside of the room, Kouji was standing up, his hands in tight fists, so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Kouji…" I began walking towards him, but he also left the room.

I fell back on the bed, my hair falling down on the sides, completely hiding my face if anybody tried looking at me from the sides. Tears began to roll down my tanned cheeks, and I felt like my heart was ripping in shreds.

"Oh, God," I sobbed, digging my face into my hands. "I've turned two best friends against each other, because of me!" 

I cried like that for hours, thinking that I shouldn't have gotten involved with either one of them in the first place, starting with that kiss Kouji mentioned earlier, that I still remember. And then, if I hadn't gone into Tasuki's room that one night and tell him how much I've loved him, again…

Thoughts like this practically tore me apart, until I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to run away from this place, but I had nowhere to go. I didn't know where Taiitsukun's mountains were, I didn't know how to get to Konan from here, so the only thing I decided I had to do was ignore Kouji and Tasuki.

My eyelids grew heavy, so I lied down on the bed. I always grew tired after I've been crying, so I closed my eyes, and began to fall asleep.

When I woke up, it was already dark. I looked out the window, and it looked maybe about seven o' clock.

I peered into a mirror Tasuki kept by his bed, and saw that my face was splotchy and red.

'What was I crying about?' I thought, feeling miserable. But then, I remembered. 'Oh, yeah… Kouji, and Tasuki.'

My stomach growled, and then I remembered the dinner that chef said he'd make me. So, I fixed up my hair, and headed towards the kitchen. The place was filled with the bandits, and luckily, Tasuki and Kouji weren't anywhere in sight.

But then again, that could've been a bad thing.

"Oh, so you're back again, young lady," I heard the chef say when I sat down at the counter.

"Oh, of course!" I smiled him, though still feeling miserable as I am. "You said you'll cook me a good dinner, and I didn't want to let you down by not showing up, so I did." Talking to the old man was making me feel better. He was very nice, and someone worth talking to. He was like a father, or grandfather, or something.

"Well, that's awfully nice of you. Your dinner will be ready soon," he disappeared somewhere in the back.

While I waited, I spun around in my chair and looked at everybody. They were happy. Drunk, but happy. I sighed.

'They have no idea what's going on,' I thought. 'But they shouldn't really care. They're bandits.'

"Miss, here's your dinner," I heard the chef say. I turned around, and looked down. The food looked absolutely delicious! It was barbecued beef with some sort of sweet and hot sauces on top with rice and vegetables.

"Looks so good!" I began to chow down, and the taste was incredible. It was my favorite food from then on. "Why are you being so nice to me, sir?" I asked after I finished eating it.

"Well, you look lonely because you're the only young lady around," he replied, glad that I enjoyed what he made for me.

"What should I call you, instead of 'sir'?" I watched as he took away my plate.

"My name's Jaiki."

"Mima."

He smiled at me. "Pretty name."

"Thank you." I noticed that he and I exchange a lot of smiles out of politeness. Then I noticed how gross I felt and I asked him where I could bathe.

"Oh, there's a bathing pool down to your right when you leave this room, then you go left, and straight head there's a door. Towels are kept in there, and the baths are in there, too."

"Arigatou." With my stomach full of food, I followed his directions. And, just as he said, there was that door. I stepped inside, and sure enough, the towel were on a table to my right, and straight ahead was a big pool of water, and then onto the sides were closed off pools with walls surrounding them.

I took a towel and headed towards one of the closed off areas. Making sure that nobody was watching me, I stripped down and slid into the water. The water wasn't cold, nor was it really hot, but it was warm enough, though I kept having chills.

I sighed. "Kouji and Tasuki are so confusing… they hate each other now because of me, and now I could tell I have to choose between them." My feelings were very strong for Tasuki, so I thought that I should choose him. But that means Tasuki has qualities that I love that Kouji would never have.

After being in the pool for a while, I wrapped myself in the towel and dried myself off. I thought about it for a while, remembering that if I never gotten involved with either of them, things would be much better. 'Then, maybe I should just act invisible and ignorant around them,' I thought, considering the idea that I thought was great. 'Yeah! Maybe that'll work.'

I got back in my clothes and returned to Tasuki's room. He was already sleeping like a baby, so I decided not to wkae him up.

'To ignore my feelings for Tasuki?' I kept thinking as I sat in the chair next to the bed. 'If I want peace, then I'll have to.' I sighed, but not even a minute later, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**__**

~*Dream*~

I sat under a shady tree, sitting cross-legged as I asked Ikusa for some advice. She was chewing on a blade of grass, leaning against the tree, keeping her cool.

Ikusa was the person I always went to for advice. We weren't exactly sister-like, 'nor really great friends, just somebody I could talk about anything with. She was almost like a passerby in my group, but in so many ways, we were close. We hung out, of course, but never really made much contact during school at all. Ikusa was always 'too cool' for everybody, and everybody knew it. You'd have to go to a certain amount of extreme for her to compliment you. Some of the girls try to reach up to her expectations, but gave up. When I first came to the school, Ikusa was drawn to me, so she says. She also said that there was something more rebellious than she in me.

But Ikusa didn't boast, or gloat. She just kept to herself, once in awhile she opens up to us. She especially opened up to me. It's really hard to explain her, because she was so unpredictable.

"Tasuki and Kouji both love me, but I only love Tasuki. But to make things more complicated; I loved Kouji before I loved Tasuki! And Kouji had his eyes on me before Tasuki ever did," I explained. "They're going for each other's throats for me, and they're best friends! I do love Tasuki, but Kouji loves me. I don't want to ruin their friendship."

"So, what's the problem?" Ikusa smirked. "You've got two totally hot men, who's totally over our age, fighting over you. That's heaven."

I let out a sigh.

"Look," Ikusa said, seriously, "just disappear."

"Disappear?" I repeated, looking at her.

She didn't return my look, but just kept looking in the sky into oblivious, chewing on that blade of grass. "I said, 'disappear.' Like you disappeared from here." She finally looked at me with her left eye; the other one must have been closed. "If you love them both, be gone. Disappear." She closed her eyes.

****

~*Dream*~

I woke up, my body aching all over. 'Never sleep in a chair like that ever again,' I thought, bitterly.

My eyes darted around the room, when I spotted Tasuki standing, just staring out the window with a concern look. He didn't seem to notice that I woke up at all.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. He didn't even flinch.

"Ohayo," I said, angry that he didn't notice me at first.

"Ohayo," Tasuki said back.

'Damn it!' I cursed in my head. 'I need to do what Ikusa told me in the dream.'

"I overheard you and Kouji fighting!" I shouted. 'Damn, again!'

"I thought you did," Tasuki said, calmly. He didn't even bother to turn his head to take a look at me.

"I'm too much trouble. Maybe I don't belong here," I fiddled around with my tank top.

If Ikusa were here, she'd be beating me up later for not listening to her.

"You belong here," Tasuki insisted. "That's why Suzaku sent you here, isn't it? You're needed here, aren't you?" I could feel him looking at me, finally.

I looked up, and my feelings were true. He was looking at me. "I need some air," I got up from my seat and left the room. 'Damn it, damn it, damn it!' I thought, frustrated and angry.

My cursing in my head was interrupted when I realized I bumped into somebody.

"Oh, excuse me," I said, politely as I could. But when I looked up, I saw that it was Kouji who I bumped into. This time, I tried taking Ikusa's advice and ignored him, as I continued on to leave the Stronghold and into the forest to think.

"Mima," Kouji called, causing me to stop. "Remember our first kiss?"

I tried being rude and thoughtless. "So, what about that kiss? It's not like it…"

"I love you, Mima," Kouji interrupted.

When he said that, I walked faster and finally reached outside. I leaned against the wall, and pounded my fist against it.

"**Kuso!**" I screamed.


	5. Precious Loss

****

Chapter Five

Precious Loss

I spent the rest of my day, balling outside, hating myself for everything.

'Ikusa…' I thought, realizing how much I miss the friends I have back home. 'You're a real friend. Why can't you be here with me? I miss you so much.'

My eyes were locked on the sky, watching the sky turn from baby blue, to blue then a variety of colors. The sky was dark with stars decorating the coat of dark blue that symbols night.

"My prayers… I made a mistake," I stated, bitterly. "If I hadn't made those prayers every day, then maybe everything here would be fine… and I could be reunited with Tasuki in Heaven, so why did I have to be so selfish and had to be with him now?" My fingers twirled a lock of my hair around, while I was very well deep in thought. "Ha, why am I always looking to Ikusa for help? If she knew that I was in such distress, she'd make fun of me so much."

I felt chills go up and down my back, accompanied with an empty stomach, so I decided to go in and get myself some dinner.

'Guys suck, they really do,' I thought, smiling slightly.

I went inside the building and went towards the kitchen. When I opened the door, I saw Kouji and Tasuki, arguing. The whole room was silent, except for them. Everybody seemed to be listening in on what they were saying.

"Didn't I tell you to **not** talk to her?!" Kouji growled. "It wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand!"

"How could I not talk to her!" Tasuki spat in Kouji's face. "She _stays_ in my room!"

"Freakin' simple, dumbass!" Kouji spat back. "Just **_don't_**!" With that, he sent a fist right at Tasuki's face, sending him flying backwards and into a table, breaking it into two.

I felt like I was being ripped inside, especially my heart. My eyes widened, tears forming in them. "No… no… no…" I mumbled, the tears finally sliding down my face. "**Onegai…** **_YAMATTE!!!_**" My screaming plea echoed all around us, and the echoing still didn't stop.

Everybody looked at me with surprise and shock, especially Kouji and Tasuki. The red-haired bandit just sat there, startled, his eyes completely focused on me. He took the back of his hand and wiped the blood that trickled down his chin.

"I shouldn't be fought over," I said, quietly, but loud enough so everybody could hear. "Because I'm not worth the rivalry between two best friends, who shouldn't let a girl become between them, _especially me_.

"But since it _is_ me who you two are fighting over… letting violence creep in… then I… then I…" My hands went into tight fists, my nails digging into my palm and having blood trickle down. I could feel my body trembling, with fear of the outcome between Tasuki and Kouji. "**_THEN I SHOULDN'T BE WORTHY OF HAVING EITHER OF YOU!_**" And, with that said, I dashed out of the room, feeling so pathetic and worthless, and much more, all at the same time.

'It's a mistake…' I thought, grimly. 'I shouldn't have wished to come here! Suzaku made a big mistake… _I_ made a big **_MISTAKE_**!' 

Before I realized it, I was already outside, and at the edge of a cliff. I stood at the edge, looking down at the forest that lied below me. The wind tossed my hair around, throwing it this way and that, strands of my multi-colored hair going across my face.

'I didn't want to be in the middle of a lifetime friendship,' I thought, tears endlessly pouring down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away, because all I could do was cry. Cry like the big baby, and worthless person I am.

"Mima!" I heard Tasuki and Kouji call out my name from a short distance behind. "Mima, Mima!"

My intentions were not to answer them, but how could I not? I had to turn around, and see the faces of the people… that would be my last sight.

So, I did. The first one I looked at was Kouji, my first love when I arrived in this world. My eyes softened at the sight of him, but the pain in my chest increased.

'Oh, Kouji…' I thought. 'You loved me, but yet, I turned you down, and fell in love with your best friend…'

His blue hair was being tossed around in the wind like crazy, making it seem wilder than it usual was. His usual friendly, green eyes held a big amount of worry and almost a big amount of despair in them.

'Couldn't I have just stayed faithful towards Kouji, the tough bandit that he _is_?' I continued to think, miserably.

But then, there was Genrou, Tasuki, whoever the hell he went by. He was the one with all the qualities I starved for in a man. Though he was a sake-loving cussing maniac…

He was mine.

Yes, he was truly mine, with his spiked red hair, brown eyes with dancing flames that were visible in them, his tall, masculine figure that stood 6'1"… all of that, was mine. Even his love, belonged to me.

I took a step back when they stood about ten feet away from me.

The bandits were so serious and upset, it made me feel even more useless.

'I deprived them of their usual happy-go-lucky selves,' I thought.

"Mima… please, get away from there," Kouji pleaded, his eyes begging me to come back to them.

I only laughed at him. It wasn't a hearty laugh, but a cold one. One that if I heard another do, it'd send chills up and down my spine, endlessly.

"Get away from here?" I mocked, making it sound like it was the stupidest idea for all eternity. "Why? If I do, I'd only cause more trouble for you two, making me sad. Don't you want me happy?" I was beginning to sound delirious.

This time, Tasuki spoke up. "Mima, of course we want you happy. It wasn't right of us to become rivals for your love and happiness. But, sending yourself off a cliff isn't going to do any good, will it?"

I let his words sink in for awhile, but then decided what I was going to do.

Letting myself take one hard look at the two, I sent a friendly smile to them, a reassuring smile. Then, not any more than but a whisper, I solemnly said, "Bye-bye."

And with those last final words, I fell backwards. The air around me went up, as I went down. My legs had that familiar, odd feeling of falling and dying, like when you're on a really fast roller coaster, and you're going upside down.

The last thing I saw was Kouji and Tasuki looking over the edge of the cliff at me, screaming out my name in complete, one hundred percent despair.

With the rest of my strength, I held my hand out to them.

Everything went black.

-

**__**

~*:|: Tasuki :|:*~

"Kouji, hurry!" I exclaimed, right after the site of Mima plunging herself over a cliff, attempting to commit suicide…

Over Kouji and I.

"Hurry!" I demanded. "Being a Suzaku Animal Seishi, she could probably be able to stand this! Get our horses! Hurry!" Kouji obediantly got our horses and we rode on them, heading down to the foot of the mountain.

'You're not dead yet, Mima,' I insisted, in my mind. 'You're not dying on, Kouji, the bandits, and your friends in your world, and me. You're alive! Shit!' The wind blew my red hair around, especially in front of my eyes, making it hard to see.

"You sure about her still being able to be alive?" Kouji asked, knowing that the Suzaku Seishi have the power, will, and strength much stronger than any normal human. When Tamahome-baka got struck by lightening in the water, he was able to live through it. I told Kouji about that, and all he said we were probably immortal, freaks of nature.

No time sooner, we were already in the middle of the forest. Up ahead, I could see a limp figure lying on the ground.

"Kouji! That body up ahead should be Mima!" I cried, in disbelief. Kouji went ahead of me and checked out who it was. Instantly, he got off his horse and checked her pulse.

He sent a worried glance my way.

"What is it, Kouji?" I called, then rode up next to him.

"She's alive, all right," Kouji replied, picking her up in his arms. "We need to take care of her, right away."

I nodded.

-

We had the cook's wife undress her and fix her wounds, then put her in a bed robe that she owned. When the cook got out of the room, the two wrecked bandits greeted her.

"How is she?" Kouji asked.

"Is she gonna be all right?" I added.

The old, fat woman looked at us. But besides that, her eyes told a time of sadness, and just by seeing us desperate for Mima's health check, she probably thought she's seen everything.

"Well?" I was growing impatient.

"Hold your horses, Genrou," the woman scolded. "Don't be so pushy."

My face faulted, and Kouji bashed his elbow into my side.

"She's doing fine," the woman finally answered our questions. "Her cuts and bruises are of minor damage, but unfortunately, her left leg is broken, and so is her right arm. She was awake while I was fixing her up…"

"Is she awake now?" I eagerly interrupted.

"Stop interrupting me, or I will not answer!" she yelled.

I slouched, my head hanging.

"Miss, what's her condition now?" Kouji asked, politely.

'Kouji always had a way with women,' I thought, bitterly.

"She's fine now, of course that I bandaged her up and everything. But she is sleeping, and probably will be awake in a hour or so," she replied, then left to go back to the kitchen.

Kouji and I had been taking turns to watch over Mima for the past five days, who lied in Kouji's bed, unconscious. We were anxious to see the face of Mima happy, again.

"Genrou," Kouji said, facing me. We looked hard into each other's faces.

"You do realize, that this all happened to Mima because of us?" Kouji searched my face for any guilt and sincerity.

I nodded, solemnly.

"Maybe it's best, that she returns to her world, you know?" Kouji suggested.

He waited for my answer, but I was at a loss of words.

He just sighed. "Watch over her, Genrou. I need a drink." He walked away from me, leaving me to watch Mima.

I entered the room, seeing that Mima was looking better than she did five days ago. She wasn't as pale, and her bruises weren't so damned ugly.

Pulling up a chair, I sat in it, and watched over her. She was slowly breathing, her chest going up and down with every breath she took. I took her delicate, fragile hand in mine, a tear slipping down the side of my face.

__

'Genrou, what is wrong with you?' My subconscious scolded, while I looked at the face of the girl I fell in love with, two years ago. She had a white bandaged wrapped around her forehead, blood seeping through the cloth on the side of her head. _'You hated women, remember?'_

'Yeah, but not this one…'

__

'Why not her?'

'Because, she's special. First she was a little sister, and now, I realized how I felt about her. It was much more, than a sister…'

__

'You've definitely changed your perspective on women. But, you'll still be the immature ass.'

In my hand, her hand moved slightly. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she bit her bottom lip.

"Mima?" I sat closer to her. "Mima?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes. She blinked once, then twice, looking at the ceiling. Then, she sat up, looking directly at me.

It was a reflex. I hugged her, crying!

"You worried me so much!" I cried, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go. "Mima, oh Mima…"

To my surprise, she violently pushed me away from her, backing up agsint the wall. She stared at me, wide-eyed, like an innocent eight year old little girl. Fear, confusion, and a trace of being pitiful were in her spring green eyes.

"Who…" she whispered, her voice shaky and weak. "Who… are you…?"

"What…?" my eyebrows furrowed, as I looked at her, completely puzzled. "Mima…?"

"Get away from me!" she screamed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She held the bed sheet close, as if to protect herself. "Just, get away from me! **_WHO ARE YOU!!!_**"

I stared at her.


	6. A Lost Little Girl

****

Chapter Six

A Lost Little Girl

"Genrou, what's going on?" Kouji busting one of the doors open, and stood its place. "I heard yelling coming from this room. What's going on!"

I watched as Mima's body trembled, her bottom lip quivering.

"Who… are you!" Mima demanded, again.

"Genrou, what's going on?" Kouji asked me, again.

But I just ignored him, still examining Mima. "Mima?" I held out my hand to her.

She violently slapped it away. "I'm not this 'Mima'! And I'm going to ask again… **WHO ARE YOU!**"

I gulped.

"Genrou, come with me," Kouji demanded. As he said, I got up from the chair and followed him out in the hall.

We hid behind the other door that still stood. Neither of us looked into the other's face.

"She… she doesn't remember anything," I told him, my voice shaky. My hands were in tight fists, and my body was trembling.

"Not a thing?" Kouji asked. His voice was shaky, too.

"She doesn't remember me, she doesn't remember who she is, and she doesn't remember where she is…" I replied, finally looking up at Kouji.

At the same time, he looked at me. His face was stained with tears, and his tanned skin was a shade of red. He was infuriated, and frustrated.

"Damn it…" Kouji cursed. "Damn it all to Hell…"

-

**__**

~*:|: "Mima" :|:*~

I looked around the room, very lost, and very confused.

'Who were those men…?' I thought, wrapping my arms around myself. 'And why were they calling me… "Mima?" What an ugly name.'

The man with red hair, looking about nineteen years old, came back into the room, followed by another with similar hair, but blue. He looked about twenty-one years old. The blue haired boy sat in front of me, the other standing next to him, their eyebrows furrowed. I examined them, as they examined me.

The one sitting down was handsome, but not exactly 'hot.' His hair was wild, but gave him the bad boy, 'tough guy' look. He had dark, green eyes that held the strong, thug gaze. But along his left cheek ran a scar, which looked as if it was painful getting. He was well built, wearing a white shirt, which was open in the front, revealing a broad chest and six pack, with tan pants and black boots.

He was the first to speak. "Mima?"

I just stared blankly at him.

He sighed, "You don't remember a thing, do you?"

"I will only answer your questions if you answer mine," I said, quietly. I was trying to put on a tough look, but I was really scared and nervous.

"Okay, so what are your questions?" the one standing up asked. I looked at him, and was surprised at such a fierce looking guy! He had red hair that was as wild as the other one's, giving him the same look. His amber colored eyes were giving me this soft look that made me uncomfortable, like he was in love with me, or whatnot. His mouth was also slightly open, revealing wolf-like fangs, which gave me chills running up and down my spine. He was tall, standing at about 6'1", and built as well as the other guy. He was very, very attractive.

But, none the less, it looked like as if they were crying. It also looked like they were somehow in _love_ with me.

I cleared my throat. "Who are you people?" I asked, trying to sound as if I was okay with everything, unlike before when I woke up to see a man staring down at me who was holding my hand.

"We are Mt. Reikaku bandits," the one sitting down answered. "I'm Kouji, and this is Genrou."

"Ban…dits…?" I repeated, scared shitless. 'I'm in a stronghold, with **_bandits_**?!'

"Yeah, pretty much," the man named Genrou said. "Bandits, the tough guys! Who is mean, nasty, horrible, hormone raging-! OW! What did you do that for!?" The other guy, Kouji, had elbowed mindless Genrou in the side before he could finish.

"You think shit like that is going to comfort her and feel at home, moron!" Kouji scolded.

"Sorry, but it's the truth!" Genrou insisted, rubbing where Kouji had hit him.

__

Bash! Bomp! Boom!

Kouji had struck Genrou again, three times.

"I-itai!" Genrou cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

I couldn't help but laugh. But when Kouji mentioned 'home,' a wave of emptiness swept over me. My eyes lowered to where I could only see the bedsheets on the bed, which were tossed and turned.

"Home…?" I whispered, sadly.

"That's right," I heard Genrou whisper to Kouji. "Since she lost her memory, she doesn't remember where she's from either."

"I lost my memory…?" I stared at them as if they were crazy.

**__**

~*:|: Kouji :|:*~

"But that's imposible!" she finally snapped out of her trance. "I didn't lose my memory! No!"

"Then what is your name?" I asked, challenging her.

"…" she replied.

"Where are you from?" I tried again.

"…"

"What do you look like?" I watched her as she pressed up against the wall, surprised by question. She was certainly taken aback.

"I… don't know. I really don't know," she whispered, staring at her hands. "I don't even know what I look like…"

Genrou sat down next to her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I could tell you the story of what happened two ears ago, if you'd like. I'll only tell you that because that's when we met you, and that's all I know."

She nodded, solemnly.

"Wait a minute, Genrou," I said. "I need to speak to you about something." I got up and lead him back into the hallway. We faced each other.

"What is it, Kouji?" Genrou asked.

"Should we tell her about… you know?" I asked, nervously.

"Huh? What?" Genrou was obviously, _completely_ clueless.

"Baka!" I smacked him, but answered him in a low voice, barely above a whisper, "About us loving her."

Genrou looked hurt, but nonetheless, he understood. He walked back into the room, and I followed.

**__**

~*:|: Mima :|:*~

I looked up and saw Genrou and Koji, except they switched spots; Genrou sitting, Kouji standing. My eyes went back to the lock of hair I was twirling around my fingers. My hair was purple, black, gold, silver. I thought that this 'Mima' was weird for making her hair those colors.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked, still twirling my hair. "I would like to know about this Mima person." I looked up to see that Genrou and Kouji were startled.

But when Genrou got his cool and collected self back, he answered, "Mm, yeah." He looked over at Kouji.

Kouji cleared his throat and started the story…

"I found you in the forest at the foot of the mountain. It was raining, and you were unconscious, running a high fever. I carried you all the way back to my room, taking care of you for a couple of days.

"Oh, and back then, you looked much younger. Starting from the top of your hair, it went to yellow, orange, and red, and your eyes were a darker green. You didn't have that character that's on you…" he pointed at my left cheek. "Well, anyway, when you finally woke up, we had some conversation about you, a book called the 'Shijin Tenchi Sho,' and Suzaku no Miko…"

**__**

|+| Flashback |+|

"Good evening. Who's there? Why, it's just Koji the magnificent! Oh, Koji! You're welcome. Please come in. Thank you." I walked over to the door and unlocked it. Koji came in with my backpack in his right hand, the other in a tight fist. I looked up at his face, seeing a rather serious expression on him.

"Koji? Is there something wrong?" I took my backpack from him. He was biting down on his lower lip, and it was rather obvious that something was troubling him. "Koji...?"

"Huh?" He stared down at me. "Oh, uh... nothing's the matter." He loosed his grip and he started walking to the bed, and I followed. We both sat down on it.

"Whose room is this?" I asked, playing around with my skirt.

"Mine." Koji was silent for about five minutes while I was fiddling around with my skirt.

I couldn't take much more of this. "Damnit, I know something's the matter with you. Spill!" I demanded an answer.

A surprised expression appeared on his face. "It's just about my buddy, Genrou."

"What about him?"

"Well... it's just that... he disappeared a while back. And while I was getting your stuff, I heard some talk about him."

"What were they saying?"

"That he was coming back to Mt. Reikaku. Just before he left, he told me he was going to search for his goal. I didn't know what he meant by that, but before I could ask he just took off."

"He sounds like a mysterious guy."

"Pretty much, he is. Then I heard about Eiken, the leader of this joint."

"Eiken?"

"Yeah. Genrou is the rightful leader of this place, but Eiken took over while he was gone. Eiken knows he is, and if Eiken finds Genrou around this place, I heard he's going to kill him..." he was silent some more, but then he chuckled and he looked at me. "You never really told me your name. What is it?"

I stood up. "Mima."

"Mima... that's a lovely name for a girl like you." He looked me up and down. "Say, where you from?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"Where's that?"

I raised an eyebrow, putting my hands on my hips. "You DON'T know where Tokyo, Japan is?"

"No..." He began to back away because of the way I barked at him.

"It's almost the world's most famous place on Earth!" But then again, I thought about that for awhile. The place I am at have no street lights, no signs of electricity, their light is from a candle, and the way they dress look ancient. Plus, the air seems a lot more fresher than it is in my world.

...My world?

"Well, babe, you're not in Tokyo or whatever anymore. You're in China," Koji said at ease.

But surely, I wasn't.

How could I be in China? Was I bonked in the head and was suddenly transported to a section in China that still lived the way they did a billion years ago? And at that moment, I remembered the library. Those two girls named Yui and Miaka. That book... "Oh my God..."

"Nani ka?" Koji asked, curious by my shocked expression.

"Oh my God..." I repeated. "The book... Oh my God I might be in the book..."

"What are you talking about, Mima? What book?" he got up and set his hands on my shoulders. "Mima?"

"The 'Shi Jin Tenchi Sho...'"

"The what?!"

"The 'Shi Jin Tenchi Sho'! Yui and Miaka! Suzaku no Miko...

"Koji! Have you ever heard of Suzaku no Miko?" I grabbed onto his arms, desperation in my eyes.

"Yeah. She's the Maiden to summon the southern god, Suzaku."

The words from the book filled my head: 'This is a story of a girl who gathered the Seven Guardians of Suzaku. The story itself is an incantation. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin.'

****

|+| Flashback |+|


	7. A Lost Little Girl Part II

****

Chapter Seven

A Lost Little Girl Part II

"Oh, yeah, I remember that little conversation," my eyes lit up, remembering bits and pieces.

Genrou and Kouji both nearly fell over, amazed at what I just said.

"You… remember?" Kouji asked.

"Well, only that conversation for now. Go on," I replied, getting really into Mima's life here inside this, Shijin Tenchi Sho.

"I uh…" Kouji shifted his weight, and continued on with the story. "I lead a girl to Eiken, after that conversation we had…"

Genrou growled at the mention of this Eiken fellow.

"Eiken was this fat pig, who took over the position of Leader, when Genrou was supposed to be it," Kouji continued. "You followed me to take the girl to Eiken, and there we saw Genrou!"

In the corner of my eye, Genrou was beaming. He did fancy poses, and smiling the whole time. But, his fun was done when Kouji's sent an elbow crashing down on his head.

The blue-haired bandit continued explaining Mima's first couple days. "Genrou took the girl, and fled, going to the hideout only him and I know of. You, trying to be heroic, followed him up there…"

Images began running through my head…

**__**

|+| Flashback |+|

"Genjitsu Shinzarou!" the man recited. He threw paper, and then all of a sudden some wolves appeared. The wolves attacked Hotohori, Nuriko, and Eiken. I was in such shock, I didn't realize that wolf was running towards me as well!

"Mima! Look out!" Koji cried.

"Nani?!" I tried dodging the wolf, but I was frozen. Then I saw Koji jump in the way, having the wolf attack him instead. "Koji!"

"Don't worry. It's just one of Genrou's tricks." Koji struggled to get away from the wolf, but he just pulled out a knife and shoved it into the wolf's neck.

"No!" I couldn't bear to see that happen, but to my surprise, the wolf turned into paper. I stared at it. "Paper...?" Then I noticed the man getting away with Miaka. He seemed to be laughing evilly after saying something. "Hotohori, Nuriko!"

"N-nani...?" Nuriko struggled to say.

"I'll get Miaka for you!" I announced.

"Mima, you don't know where he's going!" Koji warned.

"I'll follow." I took after the man who had Miaka. I chased after him through trees, over a river, and up a hill. I heard Miaka yelling at him to let her go, but he just ignored her. She pounded on him, but he ignored that, too. I felt a branch slash at my face, right below my right eye. I made a yelp. "Mi...a...ka..." It was intense pain when I felt the branch slash deep into my skin. "Fuck.... shit... damnit..." I grumbled. I didn't stop to feel it or see how much blood was pouring out, I just kept on running.

The chase came to a stop as he walked up the steps to a small...house?... up ahead. I hid behind some bushes until they disappeared into the house. "Great... first I have a deep gash in my thigh, and now my face? This is just my lucky day." I ran up the steps and put my ear against the door to listen in on anything. I heard some talking from the guy, and then him yelling out "Ouch!" Miaka jabbered on about something, and then they began talking. I grew tired of eavesdropping, so I turned to leave when I saw Koji standing right in front of me. "They're just talking."

He nodded. "Genrou wouldn't do such a thing anyway. He'd probably just kiss her then tell her he was just kidding."

"Is Genrou that guy who busted in like that earlier? Ya know, the guy with the red hair and the paper wolves?"

Koji nodded again. "He knows lots of incantations." Koji knocked on the door while saying his usual jibberish. "Good evening. Who's there? Why, it's just Koji the magnificent! Oh, Koji! You're welcome. Please come in. Thank you." He opened the door.

"K-Koji!" Genrou exclaimed. Then, in a flash, they were arm-in-arm, dancing in a circle. "Long time no see, Koji!"

I raised my eyebrow. "What the hell are these guys?"

****

|+| Flashback |+|

"Mm… yeah!" I flashed a bright smile, all teeth. "I remember running through the forest, following after Genrou." I glared at him. "You have intense speed, you know that? You caused me that scar I have right here!" I pointed to a spot close to my ear. "And here!" I pointed to another spot below my right eye.

Genrou hung his head. "Gomenasai…" he apologized, pitifully.

"You guys have the weirdest greeting dance I've ever seen," I shook my head in disapproval.

Kouji joined Genrou by hanging his head in shame.

"We had that conversation about me becoming leader, and stealing the tessen away from Eiken," Genrou added, showing me a shiny, iron fan.

"Ooh… that's a tessen?" I looked at it in awe.

"Yep, it shoots out fire!" Genrou smiled at me, baring his sharp, toothy fangs.

"Ahem, _anyway_," Kouji interrupted our fun talk. "What else happened…? Oh yeah!

"You, Genrou, that girl, Miaka, and I went out to get that tessen back, so Genrou could become leader. Eventually, we got it back and Genrou got the position.

"Miaka and her two friends left, and they invited Mima to go along with them."

"Why was Miaka here in the first place?" I asked.

"She was looking for a Suzaku Seishi, Tasuki," Genrou replied. "Tasuki just happened to be me." He looked at me, as if he expected a reaction.

Tasuki did have a certain ring to it, like it was suddenly very familiar. But nothing else came to mind, so I just shrugged. 

"Miaka went ahead, and Kouji said I should have gone with them," Genrou continued the story. "I denied it, but Mima brought up the idea that Kouji should be leader so I could go on ahead to go with Miaka and the others. I invited Mima, and of course she followed me."

Genrou explained the most interesting story ever about Suzaku no Miko, the Suzaku Seishi, and everything! But what shocked Kouji and me the most was that Genrou said I was a Suzaku Seishi, too!

"Mima is Suzaku's Animal Seishi?" I asked, wide-eyed.

'Mima sounds like a totally different girl than I am,' I thought. 'Heck, I don't sound like some bouncy little girl like Mima, who's courageous and loyal. But with her powers, I can run this stronghold…'

"I never knew that before," Kouji said. "How come you didn't tell me that, Genrou?"

Genrou just shrugged, and pulled out a mirror from his pocket. "Take a look in it yourself. Maybe you'll recognize something."

I took the mirror and looked into it, and saw my face, for the first time.

Or was it really Mima's?

My eyes were the color of spring green, I had a pointy nose, and high cheekbones. I didn't really look all the beautiful, or all that ugly, but I was pretty okay looking after all. And just as Genrou said earlier, there was a gold design under my left eye. It started from the side of my eye, and then curved down and continued its design.

"Wow, that design is pretty," I thought out loud. "How'd I get it?"

"After proving yourself of being loyal to Miaka before the Genbu Seishi, Mima got it," Genrou replied. "A gift from Suzkau, everybody else says so."

"Too bad that Mima girl doesn't realize how cool this really looks," I said, still checking out my reflection. My hair was pretty cool after all, though it was sort of ugly. "What was her character like, besides fulfilling her duty of being an extra Suzaku Seishi?" I finally tore my eyes away from the mirror and looked at Kouji and Genrou.

The two bandits looked at each other, uneasily. They were taken aback by my question, and I knew that it wasn't going to be easy for them to answer.

"Well, she was…" Genrou started.

"She was nice, at times, yeah," Kouji said. "Demanding, barely wanted to be the only hero of things. She seemed kind of…"

"… Reserved," Genrou interrupted. 

"Huh," I stared at the two. "So she was nice, sometimes a priss, demanding, barely ever wanted to be the center of attention, and she was reserved?"

They both gave a slight nod.

"And she was also loyal, devoted, and thought about others before her?" I asked.

Genrou was the only one who nodded this time.

"Sounds like the typical good girl," I shrugged that Mima character off, not giving a last thought about her. "Besides, I'm probably different from her, aren't I?"

"Well…" Kouji started.

"I'm more, exciting, aren't I?" I asked, slyly.

"Uhm…" Genrou said, uneasily.

"Forget about her," I said, leaning back against the wall, looking out the window, seeing a mountain covered with green trees. "I no longer have her memories, do I? So just forget about her. You don't need her anymore."

**__**

~*:|: Genrou :|:*~

I was stunned. Completely… in shock.

"Forget about her…?" I repeated. "What do you mean…?"

"I said, forget about her!" the girl screamed, infuriated. "She's no longer here, right? I don't want to be thought of this girl named Mima! So you're going to forget about her, like she never existed, right?!"

"What are you talking about?" Kouji snapped. "Don't you want to be Mima again?"

She didn't answer Kouji. Instead, she looked away from us, not wanting to face the fury and confusion on our fierce faces.

I got up from my chair, glaring at this girl who I used to know as Mima. "Why… why don't you want to be Mima?"

No answer.

"**ANSWER ME!**" I demanded, tears forming in my eyes, my eyesight becoming blurry.

"Because," she simply said.

"Because?" I repeated.

"I don't like her. She seems like the kind of girl I wouldn't like. She seems like she was the kind of brat who got everything, and everything went her way," she answered. "She even got you into her heart. I know this because they way you look at me. I want to be known as somebody else, other than this 'Mima' girl." 

I was having a headache, along with a heartache. 

"How about when you go back to your own world, huh?" Kouji had his back facing her, obviously crying. I could read his thoughts. They were something like mine…

'How could I forget Mima? I won't, just because of this brat wants us to,' I thought.

"Yeah, what about my world?" she asked, snobbishly.

"They only know you as Mima, don't they?" Kouji asked.

She thought about it for awhile, and then, "Sure, I guess so. What are you suggesting?"

"Keep that name."

She smirked. "Keep it? Why?"

"Because… because we loved her." Kouji left the room.

This new 'Mima' looked at me, with a raised eyebrow. "Well? Are you going to leave, too, Genrou?" She said my name seductively. I didn't like it, because Mima would never say my name that way.

"It's late, I should go, ya' know?" I turned to the door.

"Oh, but you know I would _love_ it if you stayed here with me… it'll be ever so lonely," she whined, trying to persuade me into staying the night with her.

'I don't like this bitch,' I thought, grumpily. I left her alone, in Kouji's room.

Frustrated, I headed into my room. Who I saw in there surprised me.


	8. Remembered Moments, Accompanied by Depar...

****

Chapter Eight

Remembered Moments

Accompanied by Departure

"Chi… Chi… Chichiri!" I exclaimed, nearly falling backwards. "How the…!?"

"Long time no see, no da!" the cheery monk didn't change one bit. He was still being the freaky, happy-go-lucky old man I've known since I was seventeen.

"What are you doing here, Chichiri?" I asked, not able to get over the major shock.

"Taiitsukun told me Miaka and Tamahome are coming back, no da!" Chichiri answered, still looking at me through his fox-like ask. "She said they'll need our help, no da. What do you say, Tasuki?" When he said my Suzaku Seishi name, it reminded me of how Mima used to call me by that.

I must have spaced out because Chichiri said my name again. "Tasuki, no da…?"

"Oh, right, right," I nodded, coming back to my senses. "You say Miaka and Tamahome will need our help?"

"Yes, no da. We need to hurry, or else, no da."

I looked down at the floor. 'Should I leave?' I thought, miserably. 'It will only be for a short time, since I'm sure Miaka and Tamabaka will need to be going back to their world. I will just leave the Stronghold to Kouji… and I really do need time away from…'

"I wish Mima was here, no da," Chichiri sighed, looking at me. "We might need her help, too, no da."

I bit my lower lip.

"Well, let's go, no da!" he laid out his robe and set his staff in the middle of it. "Hop on!"

"Genrou, leaving again?" I heard Kouji's voice behind me. Turning around, I saw Kouji leaning against the door, grinning.

I couldn't help but grin back. "Hmph, yeah." I walked towards him and whispered, "Take care of Mima, 'kay? I got Suzaku Seishi business to do." Taking a step back and onto Chichiri's robe, I looked back at Kouji. "See ya around, punk!"

"Daaa…!" Chichiri wailed as he disappeared inside of his own robe.

**__**

~*:|: Mima :|:*~

I spent my time in Kouji's room, looking out the window and thinking stuff over.

'I don't like this Mima… I don't like this Mima,' I thought, thinking the same thing repetitively. 

Surely, of course, Mima had Kouji and Genrou's hearts. I wonder what was so special about her? Those two were tough bandits! It'd probably take a lot to win over a bandit's heart, let alone, two at once. But Kouji and Genrou were quite different…

I suddenly felt drowsy, so I went over and sat on Kouji's comfortable bed.

"I just woke up today, and a huge history of this girl was dropped on me," I thought out loud. "Then I have a feeling that neither like me, which they don't love Mima anymore…" I curled under the covers, closing my eyes.

Soon enough, I was asleep.

**__**

~*:|: Genrou :|:*~

"Say, Chichiri, it's Tamabaka!" I laughed, pointing at the stupid obakechan who was standing around, clueless.

"There's a youma* behind him, na no da!" Chichiri exclaimed.

Cackling, I said, "Leave it to me. Rekka Shinen!" As expected, the monster was burnt, along with Tamabaka.

"Tasuki!" I heard a familiar female voice cry out. There was no doubt about it that it belonged to Miaka. "Chichiri!"

"Why you…!" Tamahome pulled me up to his face, infuriated.

I laughed in his face. "What's wrong, Tama?"

"What's the big idea burning me!?" Tamahome was obviously irritated.

"Tasuki, Tamahome! Stop bickering, no da!" Chichiri cried out.

Tamahome let go of me, so I sat on a boulder nearby under a tree.

"Chichiri, Tamahome doesn't go by that anymore," Miaka explained. "He's Sukunami Taka now."

"Does he remember anything, no da?" Chichiri asked.

"No," Miaka replied.

I looked at Little Miss Suzaku no Miko, seeing how much she grew since I've last seen her. She seemed to have matured and taken on her womanly features. She grew a bit taller, hair grew longer, and she no longer looks like a child. My heart started to pound, my face becoming hot.

My thoughts were interrupted when I was being poked all over the place.

"What the **_hell_** do you **_think_** you're doing, Chichiri?!" I yelled. "It's not right to be poking me in all the wrong places!"

Chichiri ignored me. "Ah, found it, no da!" He took out a blue marble and tossed it to Tamabaka. The marble was familiar, and then I remembered that Sunakake-baba, a.k.a. Taiitsukun told us that those marbles were memory jewels.

__

'Tasuki…'

I heard somebody call for me.

**__**

~*:|: Mima :|:*~

~*Dream*~

I found myself in Tasuki's room in Konan Palace. We were in his bed, both facing the same direction, his arms around me. His face was close enough that I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Tasuki…" I whispered.

-

Konan and Kutou were at war, but then a blue light surrounded me. My eyes were on Tasuki.

Before everything completely disappeared…

****

~*Dream*~

"TASUKI!" I found myself screaming out his name when I woke up. Fear and dread that was in my body left, leaving me breathing heavily. "I… I love… Genrou…?"

Sitting on my bed, I dug my face into y hands. The flashbacks and dream kept replaying in my head. The more detail I got out of them, the more I could feel myself becoming whole. And the more detail I got, I remember more events.

-

It's been four days since I've last seen Genrou. I've asked Kouji where he could be, but he just said that it was a Suzaku Seishi matter.

"A _Suzaku Seishi matter_?!" I repeated, irritated. "I'm a _Suzaku Seishi_ too, and I should know what this _Suzaku Seishi matter_ is!"

"Then go ahead," Kouji looked at me, appearing annoyed and fed up. "Go find them and become _their_ annoyance instead of mine!!!"

I was stunned. "Am I… really a bother…?"

Kouji sent a death glare. "A **_bother_**?! Hell, you're more than that! You're more like the blabbering, evil bitch that never shuts the HELL up!" he spat the words out like venom. "I **_hate this new you!_** If I could have one wish and one wish **_only_**, it'd be to have Mima back! Not this brat that you are!"

Honestly, I was hurt. I've never felt so insulted in all that I could remember. But as Kouji walked away, letting those stinging words float around in my head, another flashback came to me…

**__**

|+| Flashback |+|

"That's... ridiculous," Tasuki muttered, but then he went berserk and tried running towards Nuriko, but Tamahome held him back. "THAT'S BULLSHIT! HE'S NOT... he's not... NURIKO! OPEN YOUR GODDAMNED EYES! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! SHUDDUP, TAMAHOME! Nuriko is not, God-fucking-damned dead!!!" But then Tasuki's shouting lowered, and so he went up to Mitsukake and put an arm on him. "Use your ability to bring this idiot back to life... can't you do that?" Then he laughed an insane one. "You can't fake ME out. Tama's just easy to pull one over on." I closed my eyes, more tears coming down. I drowned out Tasuki's useless yelling and shouting, but then Tasuki began yelling at me. "MIMA! It's all your fault!"

I looked up at him, helpless. And then I thought, 'Maybe it is... maybe it is my fault that...'

"MIMA! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT NURIKO DIED! You're useless! I don't even know why we considered you as one of us!" Tasuki accused. "YOU... YOU... YOU COULD HAVE COME FIND US FASTER! And if you have... NURIKO WOULDN'T HAVE DIED! Mitsukake could have healed him, and Nuriko would STILL be breathing right now!"

Tasuki, the one I thought I had feelings for, made me realize the obvious. It's my fault... why wasn't my first reaction was to find them? I was stupid.

I was pushed, and I fell completely over. I looked up, and saw Tasuki. His eyes were full of angst, and hate. "So you're going to cry some more, eh? Eh?" He cackled. "You're stupid, Mima. You're useless! You killed off a friend, and you're being a crybaby! Get up, Mima! Get up!"

I began crying even more, his accusations hurting more than all the pain I've had felt in my entire life put together.

"Oh, there you go... crying again! I hate you!!! WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE THE REST OF US? HUH? WHY! YOU'RE SUCH A-" Tasuki was cut off by Miaka's yelling.

"Nuriko's not dead... He is NOT dead! He WON'T DIE!" Miaka shouted, angry. "And even if he is... IT'S NOT RIGHT FOR YOU TO BLAME MIMA, TASUKI! Why should you?! Huh?! She was as shocked just as I am when we saw Nuriko! Tasuki, don't be blaming her!" Miaka got up, and started running away from us. Running from all the problems.

Tasuki looked down at me, "Mima... I... I..." He knelt down and put his hand on me, but I slapped it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled. "You said you hated me, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! So why are you trying to..."

****

|+| Flashback |+|

"Tasuki…" I mumbled. Of course, I remembered that time. The bandit really had stung me with those harsh words. It stabbed my heart, making me cry endlessly right there on the spot.

-

I had spent the rest of my time, figuring out why I was trying so hard not to be who Mima was. But, finally, I figured out the answer.

Mima wanted to be different, for sure, which I found out in a flashback. She didn't want to fit in, so she tried to stand out. Sure, her appearance stood out, but not her personality. Her personality was very similar to Miaka's, which doesn't make her any different. So whatever was left of her in my head, she had used me to be a complete opposite of her.

But, she never will completely, fully return. I'm the new her, and I'm different.

The more I thought about it, the more I became Mima. And the more I became her, the memories came back and the love for Genrou grew.

I walked into Genrou's room and sat on his bed. Everything smelled just like him, which made my heart ache for his touch. My eyes darted over to the edge of his bed, where paper was sticking out. Curiously, I took it up, and was surprised at what it said on there.

"**Wo Ai Mima**"

On the verge of depression over the absence of Genrou, I decided to use Mima's animal sense.

Thinking of a raven, I began to morph into it. I could feel myself become smaller and lighter, my vision becoming keen.

Grabbing a hold of the paper by holding it in my mouth, I flew out of there, into the night.

-

I decided to try to sense everybody's chi, especially Genrou's.

…Or the Suzaku Shichiseishi, Tasuki.

Flying over the Konan City, I felt Tasuki's chi. Following the energy, I landed on a windowsill. I scanned the room, and saw two bodies on a bed, a young girl with red hair lying down, and a man with amazing red hair.

'Genrou!' I thought. 'But who's the girl…?' Looking closer, and saw that it was Suzaku no Miko herself, the high school girl Yuuki Miaka. She was on the bottom, Genrou on top of her.

"You were just a kid at first," I heard Genrou say, "but you're growing into a woman. 

"But did you notice? I'm a man, too." Then he leaned closer to Miaka, and planted his lips on hers. He had kissed her.

Pretty damn close to being delirious, I began flapping my wings wildly, nearly dropping the paper. But I watched more, counting how long the kiss has been going on.

Instantly, Miaka had pushed Genrou away from her, shouting, "No! No, Tasuki! NOOO! NO! NO! Taka!"

Miaka struggled to get Genrou off of her, but he just stayed, keeping her down.

"Tasuki... you're not Tasuki," Miaka said, her voice slightly shaky. "This is not like you!"

"What are you saying? I'm myself," Genrou got himself fully ontop of her, holding Miaka in his arms. "I just haven't showed my true feelings."

'True... feelings?' I thought, miserably. 'His true feelings were for... Miaka...? He never really loved me?' If ravens could cry, I'm sure I was crying, tears falling down my raven face.

"There's always sadness on your face 'cause of him," Genrou continued on. "But, don't worry anymore. I'll make you forget about him."

Tears began to run down Miaka's face.

Genrou let go of Miaka and sat up, his face full of bewilderment. "You... Why? Why are you crying?! Don't cry! Why?! I'll make you forget, then you can be happy, that's why..."

The door opened.

"Don't FUCKING disturb us, DAMN IT!!!" Genrou cursed.

In the doorway, stood Taka. 

"Leave Miaka alone," he demanded, sounding cold and icy.

"Taka!" Miaka cried, but Genrou pulled her to him.

"It's a wonder you came here with those injuries," Genrou snickered. "How did you find out about this place?"

"I know everything about Miaka," Taka simply replied.

"Taka…" Miaka muttered.

"Oh, that's great," Genrou continued on, still snickering. "But she belongs to me now. Once again, I guess I'll have to pound some sense into you!"

With those cruel words, I got into the form of my normal body. I leaned against the wall and hid in the shadows, hoping nobody will ever take notice of the changing raven becoming human.

I watched as Genrou got up from the bed and charge at Taka, kicking him down the stairs.

"Genrou…" I whispered. Getting up from the shadows and revealing myself in the little light of the room, I wanted to return home.

More than anything, I wanted to be home.

"Mima…?" Miaka looked at me. "How…?"

I looked at her, sadly. A moment later, I closed my eyes and a picture of home came across my mind.

"Suzaku," I began, "I wish to return home." Just as I hoped for, I was bathed in red light.

"Mima, why?" Miaka asked.

Without looking at her, I replied, "You and I don't belong here. I need to leave now, because Genrou doesn't miss me." 

Everything around me dissolved, then I was surrounded by red.

__

'Home…' I thought, happily. _'It's good to be… home.'_


	9. Afterward

****

Afterward

Some Notes

Eventually, I had to meet Mima's friends all over again. I kept to them, instead of hanging out with Miaka, Yui, and Taka. I tried the best I could to avoid them.

Mima's friends suspected something was wrong with me, especially that Ikusa girl. Ikusa instantly knew there was something the matter, that I was completely different than that original Mima figure. She told me that I was becoming more different by the day.

I shrugged and laughed, "What are you talking about? I'm still the same Mima you know."

But of course, I wasn't the same.

---

****

+-:-+ Author's Notes +-:-+

__

Okay, okay. This story wasn't nearly as well done as my other stories, such as **'Mima's Side of the Story**,' '**Break of Dawn**,' and '**The Dying Flame**.'

One reason is that I've been dwelling about this story's idea probably just for one night, and then the next I had to write about it.

Another, is because I have two other stories that are dying to be written, and read. I've already started on my original story, '**Betrayal Beyond Words**.' Not many chapters up yet, but if you'd like, please read it! ^_^

The other fanfic I'm starting is called '**Byakko's Act**.' I haven't started on it quite yet, but look for it!

3 aLwAiZ,

Satil


End file.
